Evil Dreams
by Ariel Skellington
Summary: <html><head></head>Fanfic con contenido Yaoi, straight, uso de lenguaje fuerte y situaciones NO aptas para gente sensible. Iris termina viviendo en un mundo donde sus mayores héroes son reales. Pronto se vera enredada en mentiras, traiciones y conflictos que la harán arrepentirse de lo que ha deseado. ¿Hasta donde llegara por amor?</html>
1. El inicio

Todos los personajes a excepción de Iris Blanchett, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

Iris Blanchett caminaba rumbo a su casa aquella noche lluviosa. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
>Nadie le prestaba atención a aquella chica de cabello azul teñido, había bebido demasiado alcohol y como cada noche se dirigía a su casa hecha un asco.<br>Solitaria, rota.  
>Iris se secó las lágrimas, limpió un poco del delineador negro corrido y entró a casa. Nadie notó su presencia; ni su madre, ni su hermano menor. La chica se tiró sobre su cama, cansada.<br>"_Como puedo estar haciendo esto a los 17? Un día me van a violar"_  
>Recordó los extraños hechos unas horas antes. Mientras se tambaleaba a causa de la borrachera, se detuvo en un callejón, sabía que un hombre llevaba rato siguiéndola. Iris tomo con cautela el gas pimienta que cargaba consigo y se volvió para enfrentar al hombre que la seguía. El extraño se acercó y le entregó una pequeña bolsa negra, aquel hombre que ni siquiera recordaba su rostro insistió en que la chica conservara el paquetito. Luego de eso huyó.<br>Iris buscó en su bolsillo de su chaqueta mojada. Qué diablos contenía esa bolsa? Iris ni siquiera pudo abrirla ya que quedo dormida casi al instante.

La luz de los rayos matutinos del sábado en la mañana invadieron la habitación de Iris. Resultaban molestos para sus ojos, era demasiado brillante.  
>"<em>Mierda" <em>Iris se pasó la mano por el cabello enredado y humedeció sus labios, sentía que podría beber un río entero. La chica se movió en la cama y un bulto le lastimó la espalda, quejándose buscó lo que estaba debajo de su cuerpo.  
>La bolsa negra.<br>"_Que diablos es esto?" _Se preguntó confundida mientras sacaba el contenido de la bolsa. En sus manos sostenía un troll de mirada inquietante, tenía un mechón de cabello rojo y una sonrisa aterradora. En la base de la figura se podía leer la frase:  
>"Pide un deseo"<br>Porque alguien le daría un estúpido troll con tanta urgencia? Iris sonrió burlona pensando algo bizarro para pedir, mirando a su alrededor. Fijó la vista en uno de los muchos posters en su pared.  
>"<em>Un deseo...quiero vivir en un mundo donde existan los caballeros del zodiaco, vivir en la mansión Kido y no existir aquí... y..." <em>Iris comenzó a reír mientras arrojaba el muñeco a la basura. Sentía mucho sueño así que volvería a dormir. No tenía nada que hacer de modo que cerró los ojos...

- Señorita Blanchett, despierte -  
>"<em>Que diablos? Esa voz"<em> Iris se estiró, porque estaba sentada?  
>- Señora Blanchett? - dijo la voz, preocupada. Iris abrió los ojos y entró en pánico total. Se encontraba en un auto bastante amplio conducido por nadamas que... Tastumi!? No podía ser posible, o si?<br>- Hemos llegado a la mansión Kido. Bajaré sus maletas y la guiaré a su habitación. Vera que el trabajo no será pesado. La señorita Kido es una persona muy agradable. - Iris contuvo el aliento. El maldito troll había cumplido su deseo. Y ahora que iba a hacer?.  
>- Tatsumi... esto sonará loco. Pero que trabajo? Que tengo que hacer?-<br>- Nervios? Oh, es muy sencillo. Serás la asistente de la señorita Kido. Únicamente debes llevar su agenda y revisar los correos -  
>Iris miró vacilante aquella mansión imponente y enorme. Abrió con cautela la puerta del auto y caminó hacia la puerta. Que se encontraría adentro? Tragó saliva, nerviosa. Tatsumi abrió las puertas para dejarla entrar.<br>Por dentro la mansión era hermosa, frente a ella se extendía un gran salón iluminado y con decoraciones modernas. En una de las paredes se encontraba un cuadro grande del señor Mitsumasa Kido. Las escaleras eran imponentes y se dividían en dos pasillos. Tatsumi guió a Iris por el camino de la izquierda.  
>- Por aquí señorita Blanchett. Al otro lado también hay más habitaciones. Vera que con el tiempo le será fácil conocer la mansión - Tatsumi llegó a la habitación del fondo y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Iris.<br>- Le daré privacidad, señorita-  
>Una vez cerrada la puerta, Iris contempló la habitación. Tenía una cama grandísima con sabanas blancas. En la pared izquierda estaba la ventana que daba hacia una piscina y un invernadero. En el lado contrario estaba un librero vacio y dos puertas, una conducía al baño y la otra era un closet inmenso. En una esquina estaba un sofá de piel negra y enfrente había una televisión, un mueble con varios cajones y un enorme espejo. Iris se miró, aun llevaba la misma ropa sucia, su cabello enredado, los labios secos y una expresión desconcertada. Pálida como siempre. Que habría en sus maletas? Rápidamente las abrió y saco todo. Su ropa, shampoo, tinte azul y sus pertenencias. Más en el fondo estaba el troll, Iris lo tomó con cautela. Le había cumplido su deseo, aunque lo que pidió era una broma, estaba sucediendo. En una parte no le molestaba. Amaba a los caballeros del zodiaco. Pero, y ella? Su familia? Que sucedía con ellos? No importaba. La chica se recostó en su nueva y cómoda cama asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo.<br>Esperaba despertar de algún sueño o quizás otra borrachera. Y es que aquello no tenía lógica, ahora comprendía porque aquel hombre había querido deshacerse del troll. Quizás su poder había asustado tanto al hombre que aprovecho para regalarlo a alguien como ella. Alguien que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos como para reclamar o siquiera preguntar. Iris suspiro pesadamente. Que haría ahora? No sabía si angustiarse o alegrarse, y es que iba a conocer a sus ídolos; Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, a este moría por conocerlo y saber si era tan rudo como lo había visto antes. Hyoga, Saori y... Shun. Los pensamientos de Iris se detuvieron en el chico peliverde. Recordó los largos momentos en los que había pensado en él, en cuánto le gustaba. En que ya no sería una loca enamorada de un personaje ficticio. Iris sonrió a la nada aun viajando en sus pasamientos cuando unos toquidos suaves en la puerta la interrumpieron. Ella contuvo el aliento, preguntándose quien llamaría a su puerta? Tragó saliva y escondió toda la ropa fuera de la maleta bajo la cama y se aclaró la garganta mientras intentaba acomodar su cabello torpemente.

- Adelante - susurró la peliazul.  
>La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y aquella persona entró, dejando a Iris sin aliento.<br>Era Saori Kido.  
>Era guapísima, su rostro tenia las facciones finas y era de piel blanca. Su cabellera larga y color lila era envidiable, sedosa y brillaba. Usaba un vestido blanco (para variar) de fiesta, corto y elegante. Iris se sintió avergonzada de lo mal y trasnochada que seguramente lucia ante Saori. Haciendo la típica reverencia japonesa, habló.<br>- Oh, disculpe señorita Kido, yo... me estaba instalando en la habitación, enseguida comenzaré mi trabajo - Saori sonrió dulcemente y meneó la cabeza.  
>- Descuida Iris, vengo a darte la bienvenida. Podrás comenzar dentro de una semana tu trabajo. No hay demasiado que hacer así que Tatsumi se puede encargar de ello. Te sientes cómoda con tu habitación? Puedes decorarla como gustes, quiero que la pases aquí lo mejor posible. -<br>- Claro, es demasiado hermosa esta habitación. Yo... yo... -  
>- Deberías arreglarte - susurró Saori amablemente - Prepare una fiesta de bienvenida para ti. - dijo ella guiñando un ojo. Iris aun seguía en shock. A qué hora deportaría o le dirían que era una broma pesada? Donde estaban las cámaras ocultas?.<br>- Gracias señorita Kido, es muy amable...  
>- Llámame Saori. Te dejare cambiarte. La sala de estar se encuentra en el pasillo a la derecha de la planta baja. Los demás ya deben estar ahí. - Una vez dicho esto, Saori salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Iris tomo sus cosas de baño y entro a la regadera, girando las perillas del agua sin saber cuál era la fría y cual la caliente. Nerviosa se lavo lo mejor que pudo y salió a toda prisa para secarse el cabello y buscar entre su ropa algún vestido o algo decente para usar. Con dificultad encontró lo que buscaba; sus leggins con murciélagos y un vestido negro con estampado de esqueleto. Amaba ese vestido, brillaba en la oscuridad. "<em>Donde diablos deje las botas?"<em> Pensó Iris buscando sus botas preferidas. Camino torpemente hacia el espejo. Ahora lucia mucho mejor, solo faltaba agregar un poco de delineador negro. Rebuscó entre sus cosas desesperadamente pero no encontró nada, su cosmetiquera tampoco estaba ahí. Iris gimió angustiada. No podía bajar a una fiesta donde conocería a sus mayores ídolos sin una pizca de delineador.  
>- Mátenme por favor. - lloriqueo Iris. Bien, ya no quedaba más por hacer así que salió corriendo de la habitación y corrió por el blanco y largo pasillo. Cuando llegó a las escaleras se detuvo bruscamente. Bajó cada escalón con cautela, intentando escuchar algo pero todo era silencio. Iris respiraba con dificultad a causa de sus nervios, conforme se acercaba al pasillo. Se detuvo al escuchar la música dubstep del pasillo.<br>Como haría para no lanzarse sobre sus héroes de la emoción? Bueno, ya era hora, Iris tomo aire de manera profunda y camino de manera natural a la sala de estar.


	2. Sueños bizarros

La sala de estar se veía iluminada por tenues luces, había sillones de piel color rojo cereza, una mesita de cristal y una gigantesca televisión que habían sido removidos hacia una esquina para hacer más espacio. En un lado de la habitación estaban unas mesas con una ponchera y bocadillos. Y ahí estaban ellos. Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu reunidos comiendo bocadillos junto a Saori.

Tatsumi iba y venía con más platillos y vasos limpios. Pero no había señal de Shun ni de Ikki. Los miedos de Iris se disiparon en seco, al mismo tiempo que Saori al ver que su invitada había llegado, presionaba el botón de un pequeño aparato y la música se apagaba. Los chicos se volvieron para mirar en dirección de Iris y esta sintió que su corazón estallaría. Saori habló dirigiéndose a ellos.

- Chicos, ella es Iris Blanchett. Trabajara como mi asistente, se que sabían de su llegada. Así que quiero que la hagan sentir como en casa. Iris, quiero que te sientas bienvenida en este lugar. - Saori presionó de nuevo el pequeño aparato y la música volvió a llenar la sala. Todo transcurrió naturalmente. Los caballeros se acercaron a Iris con una sonrisa, presentándose y saludando cálidamente. Pronto se vio envuelta en una plática emocionante, pero Iris se preguntaba donde estaba aquel peliverde de sus sueños. Seiya disimuladamente dejo el pequeño grupo para ir con Saori y pronto se encontró haciéndola reír con sus chistes.

- Me encanta tu vestido Iris, es muy original. - comentó Shiryu.

- Es cierto, se ve demasiado genial como los huesos brillan. - Hyoga miraba fijamente a Iris. En realidad le parecía un buen vestido, y la chica que lo usaba no estaba mal tampoco. El rubio sonrió para sus adentros, ideando un ligero ataque para llamar la atención de la chica.

-Donde diablos se metieron Ikki y Shun? - Preguntó tratando de lucir natural. Shiryu respondió casi al instante.

- Ikki fue a comprar unas botellas de vino que Saori olvidó y de paso traerá su vino favorito y cigarrillos, dijo que no bebería ponche como una niña y se ha llevado a Shun con él. - Hyoga resopló.

- Bah! El ponche me parece bueno ya con la cantidad de alcohol que lleva. Pero si quiere beber como vikingo, pues no se diga más - Eso quería decir que tardarían un poco. Hyoga tomo la mano de Shiryu y lo atrajo hacia él, bailando. El dragón se movía como muñeco de trapo mientras el rubio reía de lo mal que bailaba este. Todo salía como debía. Iris también reía desde su lugar, entonces Hyoga se acerco con paso lento y tomó su mano para atraerla también a bailar. La chica se sonrojó, sabía que ella bailaría peor que Shiryu, pero la mirada azul de Hyoga y el verlo bailar tan bien, tan seductor la hizo seguir el juego. Maldito ganso caliente, si que era guapísimo y esos movimientos...El cisne estaba complacido, todo había resultado como lo previó. Shiryu no le molestaba con sus movimientos robóticos, de los cuales Seiya y Saori se reían sin parar. Hyoga estaba cada vez más cerca de Iris, había ido por un vaso con ponche con la intención de que la chica bebiera y todo fuera más fácil. Iris se sentía tan intimidada y atraída por el rubio, quien bebió del vaso de ponche y luego dirigió el vaso a la boca de la chica para que diera un largo sorbo.

El ponche llevaba alcohol, eso era fantástico para Iris.

Seiya y Saori se unieron a bailar también mientras Hyoga la hacía beber y beber más ponche y bailaba junto a ella, con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Iris aspiro aire profundamente, beber demasiado rápido la había dejado sin aliento. Hyoga tomo esto como buena señal, y empujo suavemente a Iris contra el muro. Apenas dejo espacio entre ellos dos, colocó una de sus manos sobre la pared, dejándola sin escapatoria. Demonios, ella lo había provocado demasiado. Hyoga siempre había querido acostarse con una chica gótica o punk, y aunque no sabía si Iris lo era ya lo tenía atrapado. El rubio se acerco a su rostro y la miró fijamente a los labios. Lucían tan suaves y deliciosos. No, no estaba bien. Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control, debía dejar todo en suspenso, esta noche no podía ir más allá. Iris no podía respirar muerta de los nervios y la cercanía de Hyoga. Era demasiado sexy, alto, con un buen cuerpo bien trabajado, y esos ojos azules... esa manera tan varonil de actuar. Y él estaba a punto de besarla. La chica se debatía por dentro, moría por besarle pero por otra parte no quería dar una mala imagen a los demás, y menos cuando por fin conocería a su amado Shun.

- Hyoga... -gimió Iris a centímetros de su boca.

Aquello volvió loco a Hyoga, el chico comenzó a sentir cierta presión en su entrepierna. Solo una probada, solo la besaría una vez, y luego haría las cosas de manera correcta, nadie se daría cuenta. Hyoga se relamió los labios, desesperado por besar a Iris, cerró los ojos y una voz lleno el lugar, era más fuerte que la música. -

ES HORA DE BEBER COMO DIOS MANDA! - Hyoga maldijo por dentro, Ikki no podía haber llegado un poco más tarde? Siempre llegaba a interrumpir las cosas. Aunque por una parte estaba bien, eso dejaría a Iris mas intrigada. Dio un ligero golpe en la pared y sonrió a Iris.

- Voy a buscar un poco de ponche - dicho esto se alejo a la mesa fingiendo comer bocadillos, Iris suspiró aliviada. Se había salvado de algo de lo que no tenía idea de que consecuencias le traería. Miró al recién llegado y quedó boquiabierta. Ikki entraba en la sala de estar, cargaba una pequeña caja y unas botellas de algún tipo de alcohol.

- Donde está Shun? - preguntó Shiryu

- Esta estacionando el auto. Yo quería traer a estos bebes a salvo - contestó Ikki con una sonrisa maliciosa. Iris se pregunto por qué demonios todos eran tan guapos? Ikki vestía un pantalón negro rasgado, una playera de algún grupo de rock y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Su cabello azul oscuro se veía desordenadamente genial y era el más grande y fornido de Los ojos del Fénix se posaron en una chica desconocida.

"_La nueva asistente de Saori, seguramente"_ pensó Ikki. La miró con atención y sonrió. Hasta que por fin alguien sabía vestir con estilo. Tal vez, si se conocieran se llevarían bien, tenía pinta de gustarle el rock. Si bebía con el su vino favorito sin rechistar entonces la convertiría en parte de la "manada". Se acercó lentamente y la saludó. - Iris Blanchett - contestó ella estrechando su mano. Qué clase de nombre era ese? Norteamericana, inglesa, quizás? Ikki iba a preguntar algo más pero se detuvo al verla. Parecía que se fuera a desmayar de la emoción. Shun había entrado en la habitación.

**Hola! *u*/ Una disculpa si este capitulo estaba hecho un desastre. Afortunadamente cuando le envié el link del Fic a una amiga me comentó del problema y entré cuando pude a arreglarlo. Espero este capitulo les haya agradado, y todavía faltan muchos mas n.n solo necesito mi computadora de vuelta :c**

**Un beso a quienes estén leyendo el fic y no olviden dejar reviews n_n**


	3. La fiesta

Por fin estaba frente a él. Su corazón se volvió loco al verlo entrar en la sala. Era una visión perfecta y divina. Shun llegó a la sala con aire despreocupado, jugueteando con lo que parecían las llaves del auto en el que había llegado con Ikki. Apartó unos mechones de su alborotado cabello verde y se quitó la chaqueta de mezclilla, la camisa de vestir negra que llevaba le quedaba un poco grande, pero incluso así se veía como un modelo de alguna prestigiosa revista o un actor famoso. Shun se recostó sobre uno de los sillones, Iris pudo contemplarlo mejor así. Seiya llegó rápidamente con el peliverde y propinó un golpe que Shun esquivo fácilmente.  
>- Eres un maleducado - lo regaño Seiya. - Ve a presentarte con la chica nueva, después de todo esta es su fiesta de bienvenida. - Shun lo miró confundido y luego buscó con la mirada a Iris.<br>- Lo siento Seiya, no estaba prestando atención. Ahora vuelvo. - El peliverde se levanto del sofá y camino hacia Iris, la chica lucho por parecer tranquila pero le era muy difícil.  
>Ahí estaba a pocos pasos de ella, ahí estaba lo único que ella amaba, ahora era real. Era tangible y posible, ya no sería una loca que estaba enamorada de algo inexistente. El pecho de Iris le dolía de tanto luchar por contenerse.<br>- Hola, soy Shun. Disculpa si fui grosero, es que venía hundido en mis pensamientos y ni siquiera sabía que pasaba. Me da mucho gusto conocerte - dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa que fulminó a Iris.  
>Esos ojos tan brillantes y hermosos.<br>Iris ni siquiera podía articular palabra. La cabeza le dió mil vueltas y todo se nublo en su cabeza, desmayándose. Shun la tomo con firmeza en sus brazos para impedir la caída. Aquello fue demasiado, Iris no podía soportar tantas cosas en un día. Shun la cargo hasta el sofá donde se había recostado hace unos instantes. Shiryu fue el primero en darse cuenta de la situación y corrió a auxiliar.  
>- Shun! Que sucede? - Preguntó el dragón preocupado.<br>- No lo sé, Iris se desmayó, ha bebido mucho alcohol?  
>- No, apenas bebió la mitad de un vaso de ponche - Los demás caballeros ya se habían acercado junto con Saori. Ikki rió en voz alta.<br>- Es porque no ha bebido nada todavía, por eso se desmayó -  
>- Ikki! - gritaron todos juntos. El fénix se encogió de hombros aún con su maliciosa sonrisa.<br>- Y si la hacemos oler del vino de Ikki? - preguntó Seiya - Puede que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para usarlo.  
>- Bah! Niñas! - exclamó Ikki.<br>- Podría funcionar - Apuntó Shiryu. Saori buscó a Tatsumi para que le trajera un poco de algodón a lo que este obedeció de inmediato.  
>- Que le pudo haber sucedido? Pregunto Shun preocupado, el peliverde colocó sus manos sobre las de Iris y miró su indefenso rostro. "<em>Habrá pasado malos momentos?"<em>Pensó.  
>- Debió haber sido un viaje muy largo - intervino Saori. - Iris viajó desde Estados Unidos. Tatsumi dice que estaba muy cansada y durmió todo el trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta aquí-<br>- A este paso, Tatsumi llegará mañana. - musitó Hyoga molesto. El ruso desgarró un poco su camisa y tomo una botella de alcohol, vertiendo un poco en la tela. Luego comenzó a pasarlo cerca del rostro de Iris. Shun seguía tomando sus manos, esperando que Iris despertase. La idea de Seiya dió resultados, pues Iris movió su cabeza, intentando apartarse del olor tan fuerte que la embargaba.

Iris se sentía aliviada y a la vez decepcionada. Ahí estaba su madre pensando que se había desmayado. Seguramente se había embriagado demasiado y de nuevo había llegado a casa sin saber como había pasado. Esta vez se había excedido, había soñado que conocía a los caballeros del zodiaco, que Hyoga había intentado besarla y el sueño acabó cuando apenas conoció a Shun. La chica se quejó, el olor era más fuerte que antes. Suspiró pesadamente, era gracioso, su madre nunca le permitía tener la música a un volumen tan alto. Y sus manos estaban envueltas con otras más cálidas y suaves. Iris decidió abrir los ojos y encontró sobre ella esos ojos esmeralda que conocía muy bien. La miraban curiosos, y a su alrededor se encontraban Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga y Saori. Iris entró en cuenta.  
>No había estado soñando.<br>Se había desmayado en plena fiesta. Se había desmayado y Shun la salvó de que su cuerpo no golpeara con el suelo. Y ahí estaban todos preocupados por que la loca de Iris no pudo soportar tantas emociones y cambios. Rogó por que la tenue iluminación no hiciera que los demás vieran su violento sonrojo.  
>- Hola! Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Shun con una sonrisa tiernamente arrebatadora.<br>- Sí, es solo que... fue un viaje largo, pero estoy bien chicos. - Iris rogó porque creyeran en sus palabras. - Vamos! No debemos echar la celebración a perder. Sigamos la fiesta! - Los chicos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

- BEBE! BEBE! BEBE! - gritaban todos esperando que Seiya terminara con una pequeña jarra. Saori había sido la primera en irse puesto que se emborrachó ligeramente y Tatsumi la llevó a su habitación para que pudiese dormir. Shiryu había perdido la compostura y andaba por ahí junto a Hyoga, bailando sin camisa sobre la mesa. Ikki e Iris se retaban bebiendo directamente de las botellas de whisky y vodka para ver quien soportaba más con Shun como juez. Esta era la mejor de todas las fiestas de Iris, esta vez se veía rodeada de gente agradable, de las mejores personas que podría haber conocido. Esta vez no había dolor ni llanto. Sonreía y disfrutaba cada segundo.

La fiesta había transcurrido de manera divertida. Todos, a excepción de Shun se encontraban ebrios. Seiya y Shiryu seguían haciendo el ridículo cantando canciones de Gorillaz, mientras Iris y Shun bailaban. Hyoga e Ikki permanecían sentados mirando el espectáculo que daban el Pegaso y el dragón. Hyoga miraba, planeando como podría llevar sus planes a cabo sin que los demás lo notaran, en especial...  
>- Somos unos artistas! - Gritó Seiya luego de que terminara la canción que habían elegido. Dicho esto Seiya se dejó caer exhausto. Era el turno de Iris y Shun. Ambos tomaron un micrófono y vieron el repertorio de canciones. Iris dió un pequeño gritito de alegría cuando pasaron una canción de My Chemical Romance. Shun sonrió de inmediato y la eligió sabiendo que complacería a la chica. Activaron el modo duelo y comenzaron, a cantar "Vampire Money" con Shiryu "tocando" un perchero a modo de guitarra. De pronto Seiya también se encontraba junto a ellos cantando y bailando mientras bebía largos tragos de whisky, luego animó a los demás chicos a levantarse de su lugar y comenzar a hacer slam. Era un desastre total y como acostumbraba Ikki comenzó a hacerlo más personal molestando a Hyoga hasta que terminaron peleando en el suelo. Sin que nadie les prestara atención.<br>Vaya que Iris no sabía que Shun tenía talento para cantar, o era que usaban muy seguido el karaoke, pero Shun la había aplastado. Riendo regresaron al sofá para descansar un momento mientras Seiya seguía cantando. Iris estaba exhausta, solo se relajaría un poco, cerró los ojos y se recargó en el hombro de Shun. Él era el chico perfecto y a su lado, ella era completamente feliz.


	4. Nota (?)

**Hola mis Jarcors (nótese que estoy traumada con Galatzia) Bien, este no es un capitulo, solo quería anunciar a mis poquitos lectores que mi computadora sufrió un terrible accidente y me he quedado sin poder actualizar la historia por unos días. Eso y el pequeño viaje que hice para visitar a mi madre n.n**

**Pero pronto mi computadora regresará a mis brazos y subiré los capítulos que ya tenía escritos, así que eso era todo. No olviden dejar sus opiniones, buenas o malas son bien recibidas. La historia también está disponible para wattpad por si acaso no pudiesen leerla por aquí c:**

**Los amo y les mando un beso enorme**


End file.
